icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Connauton
|height_ft=6 |height_in=1 |weight_lb=196 |draft_team=Vancouver Canucks |draft_year=2009 |draft=83rd overall |career_start=2010 }} Kevin Connauton (born February 23, 1990) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays within the Vancouver Canucks organization of the National Hockey League (NHL). Selected 83rd overall in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, he is a prospect for the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Connauton played Junior A with the Spruce Grove Saints of the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL) before joining the Western Michigan Broncos of the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) in 2008–09. After his NHL draft, he joined the major junior ranks with the Vancouver Giants of the Western Hockey League (WHL) in 2009–10. He set franchise records for most goals and points by a defenceman, while being named a WHL West First Team All-Star. Junior career Connauton began his junior career in the AJHL with the Spruce Grove Saints in 2007–08. He recorded 13 goals and 45 points over 56 games – first among rookie defencemen and third among defencemen overall – to earn a rookie of the year nomination and a unanimous selection to the AJHL North All-Rookie Team. He garnered interest from the Vancouver Giants of the WHL, who put him on their protected list in October 2008, but opted to play college hockey instead in the NCAA. He signed with the Western Michigan Broncos of the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) in April 2008 and initially intended to join them for the 2009–10 season, due to an already full defensive corps. However, after Jesse Perrin departed for the Central Hockey League (CHL) in August 2008, Connauton was invited to join the Broncos for the 2008–09 season. He went on to record a 7-goal, 18-point campaign as a freshman to earn an honourable mention to the CCHA All-Rookie Team. Going into the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, Connauton was ranked 202nd among North American draft-eligible prospects. He was subsequently selected in the third round, 83rd overall, by the Vancouver Canucks. He was one of three CCHA players taken in the draft and the highest overall. He was originally eligible for the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, but was not chosen. Canucks director of collegiate scouting Stan Smyl highlighted Connauton's breakout pass as one of his strengths, while associate head scout Thomas Gradin noted his skating abilities. Following his NHL draft, Canucks management encouraged Connauton to join the major junior ranks in hopes of bettering his progress. He accordingly signed with the Vancouver Giants of the WHL on July 29, 2009. Prior to joining the Giants, he attended his first NHL training camp with the Canucks, but was an early cut, being assigned to junior on September 16, 2009. Connauton established himself as a high-scoring defenceman in the WHL. He broke Jonathon Blum's record for goals by a Giants defenceman on January 3, 2010, with his 19th goal of the season. He was later named WHL Player of the Week with a four-goal, 10-point effort in five games from December 27, 2009, to January 3, 2010. In the last month of the regular season, he then broke Brent Regner's mark for most points by a Giants defenceman of 67, set the previous season, with two points against the Kelowna Rockets on March 11. Connauton finished his first WHL season atop the league's scoring list among defencemen (he finished with five more goals than Tyson Barrie, who tied him in point-scoring) and rookies with 72 points in 69 games. He was named to the WHL West First All-Star Team, along with Giants teammate Craig Cunningham. In the playoffs, the Giants advanced to the semifinals, but were eliminated in six games by the Tri-City Americans. Connauton recorded three goals and 13 points over 16 post-season games. Professional career On April 28, 2010 he signed three-year, entry-level contract with the Canucks. He was assigned to the Canucks' minor league affiliate, the Manitoba Moose of the American Hockey League (AHL) out of training camp. Debuting with the Moose, he scored his first AHL goal on October 8, 2010, a game-winner against goaltender Ben Bishop in a 4–3 win over the Peoria Rivermen. Personal life Connauton was born on February 23, 1990, in Edmonton, Alberta, to William Connauton and Glenna Demco. His father is a lawyer who represents Edmonton Oilers owner Daryl Katz. He has an older brother Sean Connauton, who plays hockey for Brown University. Connauton graduated from St. Francis Xavier High School in Edmonton in 2008 and was a business major at Western Michigan University, before joining the major junior ranks after one year in 2009. Career statistics Awards Records *Vancouver Giants franchise record; most goals, single-season, by a defenceman - 24 in 2009–10 (surpassed Jonathon Blum, 18 in 2007–08) *Vancouver Giants franchise record; most points, single-season, by a defenceman - 72 in 2009–10 (surpassed Brent Regner, 67 in 2008–09) References External links * * * *Kevin Connauton's WHL profile Category:Born in 1990 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Giants alumni Category:Western Michigan Broncos players Category:Spruce Grove Saints alumni